<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snickers Bars and Battle Scars by PennedByLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844225">Snickers Bars and Battle Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByLynn/pseuds/PennedByLynn'>PennedByLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Insecurity, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, One Shot, Trauma, Worry, obviously..., these tags are awful as usual i'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByLynn/pseuds/PennedByLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“As soon as she passed the window, the smile dropped from Miguel’s face. He looked weary, even though he’d been sleeping for the past two weeks. The swelling had finally gone down and it looked like all his other cuts had healed. Hawk wondered what else had healed in that time.</p><p>Sitting down in the chair, his own face was a perfectly constructed mask of indifference. Miguel was already trying so hard to be fine for his mom. He didn’t need to pull that shit for Hawk too. Miguel weakly raised his right arm and formed it into a fist. Hawk bumped it with his own, pretending not to notice the way Miguel’s hand was shaking.”</p><p>Or, Hawk visits the hospital shortly after Miguel wakes from his coma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Diaz &amp; Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snickers Bars and Battle Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved the scene in Season 3 of Hawk visiting Miguel and this isn't meant to replace that! I’ve just always felt like that wasn’t the first (or only) time that Hawk went to the hospital. A much shorter version of this was originally meant to close out the first chapter of Liminal Space, before I changed the format of that story, but I’ve reworked it into a standalone piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk paused outside the open doorway, breath catching in his throat.</p><p>He’d been wrong. He wasn’t ready for this. He’d raced over from the dojo, not stopping to consider what he’d actually have to face upon arrival. He wasn’t even sure what he’d been expecting. It just wasn’t this.</p><p>Miguel lay motionless in the hospital bed. His head, neck, and chest were encased in some metal contraption. By his side was Ms. Diaz, clutching his hand and sweeping hair out of his face.</p><p>Hawk shut his eyes, trying to conjure up better times with Miguel only to be met with visions of the last time he’d seen his friend so still, crumpled on the school staircase. He quickly opened his eyes and did his best to shake the images away. <em>Pull it together</em>, he told himself. He was better than this.</p><p>Pushing down his fear, he took cautious steps inside the room, abandoning for once his habit for brash and dramatic entrances, and cleared his throat.</p><p>Miguel smiled as Ms. Diaz turned towards the door, wiping her tears in the process.</p><p>“I’m so glad you could make it. Here take my seat,” she said as she rose from Miguel’s bedside.</p><p>Hawk’s eyes went wide, “Oh no, I couldn’t.”</p><p>“You’ll be doing me a favor. I sent Mamá home to shower and rest up and of course, now there’s no busses coming this way for another hour. I need to go pick her up but I couldn’t leave Miggy alone.” Hawk noted the way she continued clutching her son’s hand like a lifeline, as if he’d evaporate the moment she was forced to let go. Her eyes held a swirling mix of emotions but the dark circles directly beneath them told how truly exhausted she must be.</p><p>“Mom, I’ll be fine,” said Miguel, voice hoarse from lack of use. “If you don’t go get Ya-Ya right now, we’ll never hear the end of it. Besides, my bodyguard’s here now.” Hawk imagined that if Miguel's head wasn’t restrained, he’d be nodding and punching Hawk on the shoulder.</p><p>Classic Miguel. Always trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Ms. Diaz leaned over to give her son a very gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you so much, Miggy. I’ll be right back, okay?”</p><p>Miguel smiled, “Love you too. Like I said, it’s Ya-Ya you should be worrying about right now, not me. I’m fine.” Ms. Diaz playfully rolled her eyes and patted Hawk’s shoulder on her way out. She mouthed a silent <em>thank you</em> before she left.</p><p>As soon as she passed the window, the smile dropped from Miguel’s face. He looked weary, even though he’d been sleeping for the past two weeks. The swelling had finally gone down and it looked like all his other cuts had healed. Hawk wondered what else had healed in that time.</p><p>Sitting down in the chair, his own face was a perfectly constructed mask of indifference. Miguel was already trying so hard to be fine for his mom. He didn’t need to pull that shit for Hawk too.</p><p>Miguel weakly raised his right arm and formed it into a fist. Hawk bumped it with his own, pretending not to notice the way Miguel’s hand was shaking.</p><p>His brain was racing. What was he supposed to say in this situation? Why was this so hard? Hanging out with Miguel was usually so simple but this felt… different? Weird.</p><p>“What the hell is that thing?” asked Hawk, instantly regretting it. Great way to greet the best friend who’s just woken up from a coma. Maybe <em>some things</em> weren’t so different after all.</p><p>“I think they called it a halo? It’s so uncomfortable, dude.”</p><p>“Does… does it hurt?” His eyes darted over the contraption yet again, unable to focus on it for too long. Not able to focus on Miguel at all, really. It was just easier not to. If he looked away, he could keep pretending that everything was fine.</p><p>“Not really. It just feels like a lot of pressure. I hate not being able to turn my head but I think they have me on some pretty heavy drugs. At least, I’m pretty sure that’s what the doctor said. I kinda zoned out when she was describing all the technical stuff to my mom. Honestly I can’t feel much of anything.”</p><p>Hawk nodded, awkwardly looking down at his Nikes.</p><p>“How has...” Miguel drifted off. Hawk could practically hear the different questions racing through his head. How was Cobra Kai? How were Tory or Sam? How was Sensei, with his traitorous advice and even more traitorous son? “What’s school been like? Be honest.”</p><p>Hawk lifted his head. “Just went back a couple days ago, actually. Everyone involved with the, uh, fight got an automatic suspension. It sucks not having you there, bro.” Actually there was plenty that sucked about this school year but Miguel’s absence was arguably the worst.</p><p>Miguel scrunched his brow a bit, taking in the news. “Were your parents pissed?”</p><p>“Beyond. I’ve basically been on lockdown. My mom was on the verge of yanking me from Cobra Kai before -”</p><p>Before he’d had a complete meltdown. Before he’d screamed in protest, face turning as red as his hair. Before the tears pouring down his face matched the ones streaming from his mother’s eyes.</p><p>He hadn’t missed the look of alarm and utter confusion that his parents had shared as he’d swatted away his mom’s attempt at a comforting touch. How could he make them understand that Cobra Kai was the <em>only</em> thing he had left? He had to keep training, stay vigilant, so he could repay the Miyagi-Dos for putting his best friend in the hospital bed before him.</p><p>By all accounts, it shouldn’t have worked. But maybe that was the benefit of having been such a good kid for the vast majority of his life. He wasn’t dumb enough to think they completely bought into all the white lies he told about training and the origins of his various injuries. Hanging out with a group of new friends, actively participating in sports, carrying himself with a sense of pride and confidence: these were things Lara and Levi Moskowitz had wanted for their child for so long.</p><p>Hawk knew that. They’d always wanted so much more from him. He remembered his father’s previous failed attempts at introducing him to team sports and his mother’s constant pleas to stand up straight or just go to one more school dance, because he might end up liking them after all. His parents had both been popular in high school; they had all these fond associations of a place that had only ever brought Eli pain.</p><p>Maybe they feared the exact same thing that Hawk did: without Cobra Kai, he was nothing.</p><p>He snapped back to the present. Miguel was looking at him expectantly, though his eyes were glassy from the medication. Hawk cleared his throat and continued, “Let’s just say even my parents aren’t immune to the convincing powers of the Hawk.” He plastered on a smirk for the benefit of his friend, even though the action felt hollow.</p><p>Miguel raised an eyebrow but let out a breathy chuckle. “That’s just because they haven’t found out about the tattoos yet. Did you get any new ones while I was under?”</p><p>“Ha, not yet, but Rico and I have been in touch. I’ve got some ideas.” For the first time, Hawk allowed his eyes to drift around the room. His gaze landed on a collection of cards on Miguel’s bedside table. Their garishly bright colors seemed to glint in the fluorescent lighting. The sight made him angry for some reason. It all just seemed so… fake. Anyone could pick up a card at their corner CVS and scribble their name to it. What were they really doing to help him?</p><p>“Shit, I guess I missed the memo on Get Well Soon cards huh?” He watched as Miguel’s eyes drifted as far as they could, straining to read whatever was in his line of sight.</p><p>“What, you didn’t read the handbook on What To Do When Your Best Friend Almost Dies? Step One: be sure to send nonsensical, intentionally vague cards to distract him from the fact that he can’t move his legs.” His face fell and regret colored his cheeks. “That’s probably not fair. I’m sure they all mean well but I just. I don’t know. I can’t read them yet.”</p><p>Hawk nodded, unsure of how to respond. He knew Miguel’s injuries had to be bad but not being able to move his legs? That had to be because he just woke up. They’d come back online in a couple more hours, right?</p><p>He understood the frustration though. Miguel was like him, a man of action. Maybe that’s why the cards rubbed him the wrong way. They seemed so passive; an item to check off a to-do list. A way to “show” someone cared without actually having to do anything. Miguel deserved better than that.</p><p>But what <em>did</em> he deserve, exactly? Revenge, that was a given. Hawk would see to that. But that didn’t help him now, in this moment. Maybe all he needed right now was a distraction.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve been working on my juggling skills like you taught me. Bought my own soccer ball and everything. I got really into it the first couple days of lockdown, when my dad yanked all the electronics out of my room.” For a moment, Hawk wondered if that was the wrong thing to bring up. Hadn’t Miguel <em>just</em> mentioned he wasn’t able to move his own legs? Maybe now wasn’t exactly the time to be bragging about this particular new skill.</p><p>Instead, Miguel’s face lit up. “Oh yeah? What are you up to now?”</p><p>“I can do about 20 touches in a row,” Hawk grinned in response, sitting a bit taller in his chair. “I’ve been trying out some trick shots too. Nothing crazy yet but I’ll be giving you a run for your money in no time. We’ll have to have a competition once you’re back on your feet.”</p><p>“<em>If</em>  I get back on my feet,” Miguel muttered.</p><p>Hawk’s brows furrowed together. “Of course you will. You’re El Serpiente, the champ! I bet you walk out of this very room, no problem.”</p><p>Picking at the sheet, Miguel’s eyes remained downcast for a long time. He chewed the inside of his cheek before replying, “I don’t know, man. Something doesn’t feel right. And they won’t tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“I know you’re a fast learner but didn’t you just wake up like, an hour ago? You’ll be back to normal in no time, trust me.” Hawk wasn’t quite sure who he was trying to convince anymore. For the past two weeks, he’d been so preoccupied with Miguel waking up. As if that was the biggest hurdle his friend had to face.</p><p>He wasn’t an idiot, he knew how dangerous the nearly-fatal fall could have been. A nightmare-inducing deep dive into spinal injuries had taught him that.</p><p>But this was <em>Miguel</em>. Those medical journals with all their statistics and medical mumbo jumbo bullshit didn’t know who they were dealing with here. It didn’t apply to him. Miguel couldn’t be paralyzed. He was going to get better and resume his place leading Cobra Kai, side by side with Hawk.</p><p>He was going to be completely fine.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Suddenly, Miguel’s eyes flew up, latching onto Hawk’s. “Hey, we still have a few minutes before my mom gets back, yeah? You wanna do me a favor?”</p><p>Finally. Something he could do. “Hell yeah. What do you need?” He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as he waited for Miguel to continue.</p><p>“Go get me a Snickers from the vending machine?” For just a moment, a childish, mischievous smile appeared on the boy’s face.</p><p>Hawk couldn’t help the laugh that escaped before he squinted down at his friend. “Isn’t your stomach completely empty after being knocked out for so long? Is that, ya know, good for you?”</p><p>“Probably not, which is why I’m asking <em>you</em> and not one of the nurses.” Miguel rolled his eyes. “Come on, help a bro out? I know you’re not above breaking the rules.”</p><p>Hawk shook his head but stood up, fire sparking his expression for the first time since entering Miguel’s hospital room. “Operation Vending Machine Contraband is a go. I’ll be back in five.”</p><p>“It’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Miguel replied, cracking a sardonic grin. He watched his friend dart out of the room, acting like a literal man on a mission. He scoffed and went to shake his head, only to be met with the harsh realization of his current reality. It was one thing to joke about not moving. It was another entirely to remember that you actually couldn’t.</p><p>How was this his life? Just a couple days ago, he’d been at a party like a normal teenager, relishing the last weekend of summer. Only, it wasn’t a couple of days. It was two weeks ago. Two freaking weeks he’d been unconscious. Two weeks of his life that he would never get back. And all because of…</p><p>What, exactly? The details were still so hazy. Maybe it was the Morphine. Or did they have him on the other one, Oxy-whatever? It was strong shit, that’s for sure. It made it hard to keep his thoughts in order, like he was trying to push through a thick fog.</p><p>What he didn’t get was why he could remember Moon’s party so clearly but not the fight. He knew it was big. He kept seeing flashes of bodies slamming into lockers and fists flying in the hallway. He knew he’d been fighting Robby towards the end but the details were so fuzzy. One minute he was grabbing the guy’s shirt and the next it was just total darkness.</p><p>Miguel had almost asked his Mom but he’d stopped at the last minute. He’d never seen her like that, completely beside herself and overwhelmed with emotion. He couldn’t believe everything he’d put her through. There was an oddly strong sense of guilt hovering over him, like he should’ve been there for her. God, he wasn’t making any sense, was he?</p><p>Maybe he should just ask Hawk. He would know exactly what happened. Hell, he’d probably been right beside him.</p><p>There. That settled it. He’d ask as soon as Hawk returned.</p><p>Except…</p><p>Except what if he wasn’t ready to find out just yet? Maybe the memories would come back on their own. What if his brain was trying to do him a favor?</p><p>He wasn’t an idiot. He knew the fall had been bad, what with not being allowed to move his neck and not being able to move anything below his waist.</p><p>Huh. The fall. So clearly he knew <em>something</em> but his brain was holding out on the details.</p><p>That settled it. He could just ask Hawk when he got back in here. He was sixteen, after all. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He could handle it. No problem.</p><p>So then why did it feel like his hands were suddenly shaking? He tried to look down at his arm only to have the motion blocked by the damn halo. All in all, a pretty twisted name for a device that felt so hellish. What did this thing even look like anyways? Just one more thing he was being kept in the dark about it and he hated it.</p><p>He hated how trapped he felt. He hated that the steel bars felt like a cage around his head. He hated the fact that he couldn’t move even a pinkie toe. He hated the fact that no amount of pinching his thighs seemed to bring back the feeling in them. He hated the fact that it was growing harder and harder to breathe. Oh god. Had he somehow injured his lungs in the fall? Or maybe his heart? He couldn’t understand where the shooting pain in his chest was suddenly coming from.</p><p>“Alright one Snickers bar as requested, El Serpiente,” Hawk announced as he walked through the doorway. He checked over his shoulder, making sure the hallway was clear before continuing. “I actually went ahead and got two. Figured I can’t be here all the time to sneak you contraband so I’m just going to hide it in this drawer.”</p><p>Hawk’s eyes widened as they finally connected with Miguel’s. “Whoa, whoa, hey are you good man? What’s going on? Do I need to get a nurse in here?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know. It’s like I can’t breathe all of a sudden.” Miguel tried his best to get the words out between gulps of air. His hands grasped the sheets, desperate for something to ground or stabilize him.</p><p>Hawk’s eyes darted back and forth, candy bars abandoned on the foot of the bed. “Um, let’s just… one of these things calls the nurse right?” He scanned the machines and Miguel’s bedside until he found the button he was looking for. “Okay, just, try to breathe, okay?”</p><p>Miguel’s face scrunched in disbelief as he continued his rapid, shallow breaths.</p><p>Shaking his head, Hawk said, “No, I mean like <em>breathe</em>. Deep breaths. You’ve got to calm down man. Really get the air into your lungs and hold it there for a sec.”</p><p>Miguel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to follow his friend’s instructions. His chest still felt like it was on fire. Oh god, what if he died? He couldn’t do that to his mom, not after she’d just gotten him back. And what about Ya-Ya?? He wasn’t even going to get to see her before -</p><p>“Mr. Diaz, is everything okay in here?” A woman in her late twenties strode into the room. Hawk pressed himself against the wall, trying to give her as much space as possible.</p><p>“I was having trouble breathing. It’s, it’s a bit better now but I think there’s something wrong with my heart. There was just like this stabbing pain out of nowhere.”</p><p>She picked up the chart at the foot of his bed and moved towards the monitors to get a better look. “Well, your heart rate is certainly elevated but I don’t see anything on your chart to indicate any cardiovascular trouble. If you’re in pain, I can talk to the doctor about increasing your medication. We’ll need to consult with your mother first though.” She replaced the chart and directed her attention toward Miguel, eyes softening. “It’s possible that what you just experienced was an -”</p><p>“Anxiety attack,” finished Hawk, gaze trained on his sneakers once again. After a moment of silence, he looked up, surprised to find both Miguel and the nurse staring at him. The fingers on his right hand reached for the bottom of his hoodie, fumbling with the hem. “Sorry, continue.”</p><p>“Yes, an anxiety attack. It’s a perfectly natural response, given your condition and the circumstances of your injury. I’ll check back in a bit, maybe bring by some resources for your and your mom to look through.” She turned back towards Hawk. “It’s family only back here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”</p><p>“What, you don’t see the sibling resemblance? I know I got all the attractive genes but come on.” Miguel cracked a smile but Hawk could see just how tired the effort alone was making him.</p><p>The nurse cocked her eyebrow, her stare drifting back and forth between the two boys before settling back on Miguel. “Just until your mother returns, alright? Be sure to tell your <em>brother</em> that you should be resting.” She walked out of the room, pausing in the doorframe to direct a pointed stare at Hawk. “And that he should take his junk food with him.”</p><p>A beat of silence passed before Hawk pushed himself off the wall and resumed his position in the chair. “Damn, you can just sweet talk anyone, huh?”</p><p>Miguel snorted in response. Well, more like a scoff, really. His forehead scrunched as he asked, “How did you know it was an anxiety attack?”</p><p>Hawk just smirked and replied, “Give me some credit. I know about all kinds of shit. You should listen to me more often.”</p><p>Miguel held his gaze with a challenging stare. “Look, I don’t really have a lot of dignity left at the moment. That was kind of embarrassing. And maybe that’s not something I’m supposed to admit to in 2019 when we’re supposed to be like, normalizing mental health struggles according to Counselor Blatt but -”</p><p>“Ugh do <em>not</em> bring her up right now.” Hawk scowled at the sound of her name.</p><p>“Okay fine but come on. Can’t you just tell me the truth?”</p><p>Hawk sighed and leaned forward in his chair. His sneaker bounced on the tile floor. “I used to get them. A long time ago, obviously. But the point is, I know how much of a bitch they can be. Wouldn’t wish that on many people.”</p><p>Miguel shifted his eyes away from Hawk, finding the small remote that the other boy had pressed. How had he known that was there?</p><p>Hawk’s confession reminded Miguel how little they knew about each other’s lives pre-Cobra Kai. This was Miguel’s first time in a hospital but maybe it wasn’t Hawk’s. It didn’t seem quite fair to broach that subject though.</p><p>“You still want that Snickers?” Hawk asked, nodding to the candy bar lying on the hospital blanket.</p><p>“Nah, maybe I should hold off. With my luck, my mom’s about to walk in with Ya-Ya any minute. Plus I don’t need that nurse ratting me out.”</p><p>“Want me to go take care of her?”</p><p>Miguel’s eyes opened wide before he replied, “No, I don’t want you to go beat up my nurse!”</p><p>“Chill bro, I just meant I’ll go talk to her.” Hawk rolled his eyes. “You’re not the only one around here who can sweet talk the ladies, you know.”</p><p>“That so? You already got your ‘steady rotation’ up and running?” Miguel chuckled, glad that there was at least one happy memory from that first day of school to hold onto. He might have thought Hawk was being ridiculous at the time but he’d give anything to be sitting on that stool in Biology instead of lying in the hospital bed.</p><p>He expected Hawk to join in the laughter but instead he watched as his jaw ticked and his hands curled into fists. What exactly was his friend not telling him?</p><p>“Not yet, but I’m working on it,” came the eventual reply. The haughty expression was firmly back in place, making Miguel wonder if he’d imagined the reaction from seconds earlier. “So you know how the Sentra’s been having trouble?”</p><p>Miguel wracked his brain, trying to remember. He thought back to their last beach day of the summer. Hawk had the shitty car stereo cranked, rocking out to AC/DC and playing air guitar while Aisha rolled down the windows to let the ocean breeze in. A wide, open smile was gracing Tory’s face as she leaned against him in the back seat. He hadn’t noticed anything wrong with the actual car but maybe he’d just been having too great of a time to care.</p><p>Hawk continued, oblivious to Miguel’s trip down memory lane. “Well, my parents finally got it looked at. Some issues with the transmission, I guess. They think it’s going to cost more to fix than the car is worth so they’re trying to figure out what to replace it with but I’ve been checking out motorcycles instead.”</p><p>“Didn’t you <em>just</em> say they were pissed at you?”</p><p>“They’ll get over it,” Hawk dismissed with a wave of his hand. “So anyways, I’ve got my eye on this one model and it’s <em>sick</em>. It’s all black with a 4 cylinder engine and - hang on, I’ll just pull it up and show you.”</p><p>Miguel couldn’t help but smile as his friend enthusiastically yanked his cell phone from his yellow and black track pants, nearly sending it crashing to the floor in the process. Hawk continued to ramble on about the various pros and cons of the two bikes he was looking at.</p><p>He knew there was a ton to deal with down the road. He had no idea how long he’d have to stay in this bed or when he’d be able to rejoin his friends at school, let alone Cobra Kai. Actually, speaking of the dojo, he made a mental note to ask his mom for his phone. He should call Sensei, he had to be worried sick.</p><p>The plan to ask Hawk for the brutal fight details was abandoned. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to stay in the dark for a touch longer. His world was so unsteady, filled with a million horrifying questions and emotions he wasn’t quite ready to understand. But as Hawk approached his bedside to swipe through the street bike stock photos, he was glad to see that at least one thing hadn’t changed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope my intention for this ending comes across okay... Miguel is absolutely allowed to have space for anger and despair and betrayal and hurt and a myriad of other things upon waking up. And we know from the show that he does get those moments. But it's also possible for there to be unexpected moments of joy when recovering from trauma and I guess I just wanted to carve out a bit of time for Miguel when everything isn't so terrible, something that he can maybe hang onto in the rough months he has ahead of him.</p><p>For anyone waiting on an Adrenaline Junkie update, I’m working on it, I promise! I started this particular one-shot months ago and found myself being pulled back to it the past several days. I just couldn’t ignore it anymore and I wanted to share. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>